(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna mounting unit for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an antenna mounting unit for a vehicle, which is mounted on a vehicle roof and has a reduced weight and manufacturing cost.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicle antennas are classified into a manual type of antenna, a glass type of antenna, a micro type of antenna, and the like. Among the antennas, the manual type of antenna is disadvantageous in terms of external appearance since it is exposed to the exterior of the vehicle, and the glass type of antenna has a drawback in that receiving performance thereof is low. Accordingly, recently, the micro type of antenna has been applied to the vehicle.
The micro type of antenna has a smaller external shape, such that an external appearance thereof is not affected even though it is exposed to the exterior of the vehicle, and it includes a circuit board for amplifying signals, thus improving receiving performance in comparison with the glass type of antenna. The micro type of antenna is mounted on a vehicle roof using an antenna mounting unit that includes a base, a cover, a plurality of holders, and a plurality of bolts and nuts.
However, there are problems in that the antenna mounting unit for a vehicle in the related art has complex constituent elements and thus degrades assembly properties, and manufacturing costs of the antenna mounting unit are increased. In addition, there are also problems in that the weight of the antenna mounting unit is increased due to the respective constituent elements being made of different materials, and the antenna cannot be fixed on the roof due to torsional torque that occurs when the nuts are fastened.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.